batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Catherine Klass
Catherine Klass is a citizen of Gotham City and one of its most beloved public servants. Catherine was the oldest daughter of the late William Klass, the foster daughter of James Gordon, and the foster-sister of Selina Kyle. She was also the on/off girlfriend and long time friend of Bruce. She is also the ex-girlfriend of Cisco Blaine and John Marlowe. Catherine works in the District Attorney's office alongside Adrian Chase as his assistant. However, after the death of her sister she was inspired to take up vigilantism and received training from Ted Grant and later by her close friend and Bruce's former lover, Nyssa al Ghul. She eventually joins Bruce's team and becomes known as the Cat Woman. She is portrayed by Blake Lively. Personality As A Civilian Catherine was idealistic, intelligent, hard-working, and fights hard to get what she wants. She was a competent, upstanding lawyer and works to stand up for the innocent and what was right, despite the corruption in Gotham City. She can be stubborn, feisty, and independent and doesn't like to be told what to do. Catherine was attracted to troublemakers, as shown when she dated both Bruce and John . She gets annoyed when her father tries to get in the way, always forming his opinion of her boyfriends, even though it almost never changes her mind. Catherine is tough and knows how to take care of herself. She takes risks, like contacting the vigilante and can't resist saving people from tough situations, from when John and Bruce were going to get beat up in the night club Poison. However, Catherine shows she has a big heart, being open-minded and inquisitive, having a tendency to see the best in the people around her. While her anger towards Bruce for leaving to travel the world without telling her. Eventually, she started to forgive him. She was also one of the few people seeing the good person Bruce was inside, even through the snob-front he presents on the outside. When first meeting the Knight, she was disturbed by his methods, she could eventually realize he was, in his own way, trying to help Gotham City. After Rupert Thorne murdered John Marlowe, her personality takes a harsh fall. She also didn't want to face her own guilt. She starts using drugs and alcohol, like her father, to cope with her pain; eventually she loses the respect of her Bruce and Gordon , even losing her job as an ADA. She is reluctant to admit that she has a problem, and spirals deeper and deeper into her addiction. When Selina returned alive and well, though she was shocked at first, Catherine viciously rejected her. Catherine kept on trying to blame people in general for ruining her life, this behavior of hers continued, until Bruce coldly criticized and corrected her on her actions, and being pressured by her father she began to go to AA meeting groups and tearfully reconciled with her sister welcoming her back. Catherine began displaying her former personality, showing some bravery and stubbornness as she refused to leave without her colleagues who were being taken hostage by Helena. She managed to convince the Robin to help her free the hostages. Although she eventually seeks help for her addiction and reconciles with her friends and family, it seems that her experiences have left their mark and brought out a darker, harder, manipulative side of her character, as demonstrated when she blackmails DA Jean Loring into giving her her old job back. Later on after discovering Bruce and Selina were the respective vigilantes Knight and Cat, Catherine not only accepted these facts she confronted them on her own terms; she comforted and inspired them to carry on their crusades during their crisis of faith when Bruce was depressed following Regina Zellerbach's death, and Selina 's self-depreciation believing she wasn't a hero at a young age. As Cat-Woman After Selina was killed, dying right in front of her, Catherine was struck with grief, shock and forced herself not to tell it to her father (out of fear it would cause him a heart attack). She became angrier, reckless, and was fueled with a desire for revenge; she sought to help people like her sister did as she tried to assault a man that abused his girlfriend to honor her sister's memory. Determined not to fall into addiction again, she needed "another way" and asked Bruce to train her in combat. When Bruce refused, she turned to boxing as an outlet, then learning of Ted Grant's vigilante past she became his apprentice, asking him to train her. To deal with her pain, and with Bruce 's supposed death being the catalyst, she decided to take up her sister's mask, begin to actively fight crime out on the streets and act as Cat-Woman. Despite a lot of objections and being unsuccessful at first she kept doing it and slowly became better. Catherine finally came clean to Gordon about Selina's death which cost her her relationship with him, though they admit they'll always love one another. Even after she learned Talia Al Ghul was her sister's killer, and even attempted to take him down which ends very badly for as she is no match for Talia she ultimately took Ted's advice not to train to defeat Selina 's killer, but to train for herself, as well as Katrina's advice not to follow in Selina 's footsteps but "to be herself". After striking up an unlikely friendship with Nyssa al Ghul who shared stories of Selina with her, and offered her further training, Catherine started to regain her sense of self-discipline and control. She ultimately became a proficient fighter in her own right effectively becoming an official member of the vigilante team, even impressing and being accepted by Bruce. Equipment Peak human physical condition: After months of training with Ted, Catherine was in top physical condition with fast reflexes and was strong enough to lift a grown man on top of a desk. She later received additional training from Nyssa who taught her the ways of the League of Assassins. * Acrobatics/Free-running: Since becoming Cat-Woman, Catherine had developed free-running skills and could drop from a height of several feet without injuring herself. She was also able to perform a backflip without using her hands during her fight against Eshu. * Honed senses: '''Catherine has sharp hearing and sight, as well as keen skills of perception. She is able to pick up and incoming danger and react extremely quickly. * '''Skilled Whip wielder '''Catherine uses a bullwhip after being taken under Ted's wing. * '''High-level intellect/Master lawyer: '''Catherine is a respected and highly attorney, graduating law school with an offer to work at successful law firm controlled by Charles Chase and later offered the position of District attorney. Her ability to use the legal system to her advantage allows her to help others and herself both inside and outside the court while looking at every aspect before making up her mind. ** '''Expert interrogator/Torturer: As an ADA, Catherine is skilled in interrogating suspects this was demonstrated when she threatened to send one of Ricardo Diaz's men to Belle Reve where he can be killed if he did not aid her. Catherine is also capable of torture, such as when she pressed further on Kelso's injury when she was looking for information on Simon Lacroix. However, it should be noted that she did this under extreme emotional distress after Selina's death and does not believe in torture. ** Expert driver: Catherine is he ability to drive multiple vehicles and is skilled at it, she is able to pursue enemies in various ways using different vehicles using either a car or a motorcycle. * Expert combatant/Martial artist: Originally Catherine was a capable hand-to-hand combatant, this was due to Gordon making her take self-defense classes. Once Catherine decided to become a vigilante, she began further training in Boxing and advanced combat training under Ted Grant. Her training allowed her to match street thugs such as the Scorpions, however, she still gets injured from time to time. Nyssa al Ghul stated that her fighting style was competent but could be improved and offered her training in the ways of the League of Assassins. Over time, Catherine 's fighting skills improved enough for her to hold her own against multiple fighters whether they were street thugs or members of the League. After five months, Catherine was now more than capable of defeating multiple enemies of advanced training such as Shadowspire agents or League members with only minor occasional assistance. Catherine 's fighting style seems to be a mixture of boxing, judo, and techniques from the League of Assassins. ** Skilled markswoman: Gordon taught her how to use a gun and she legally owns several firearms. She used a shotgun on thug to slow him down long enough for Bruce to rescue her and John. * Indomitable will: Catherine is a determined and highly driven woman. * Network: Being the Assistant District attorney and the foster daughter of a police commissioner, she had her own connections with the District attorney's office and the GCPD. Catherine also has contact with Cisco Ramon from S.T.A.R Labs. Equipment * Pistol: Catherine is very proficient in using guns. She kept one holstered on her left leg though rarely uses it, in only of times of emergencies * Cat-Woman''' suit:' Catherine wears a black leather suit while fighting crime as Cat-Woman. The suit was a modified version of the one used by her late sister. She also wore a black mask to hide her identity from her enemies. * '''Tactical tonfas:' Catherine later used a Tactical Tonfa or side-handle baton, like the one used by police officers. She is able to wield this weapon proficiently while fighting enemies including League of Assassins members. After, five months, she has adopted a second tonfa when facing Shadowspire, to help her deal with multiple skilled opponents. * Whip * Sonic Meow: An updated version of the sonic device that both Selina and Catherine used. This device was made by Cisco Ramon as a favor to Catherine. Trivia * In the comic books, Catherine has no personal connection to Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, and James Gordon. Catherine Klass was set up on a date with Hugo Strange by her father, for personal deals. He would take great interest in her, and even kidnapped her to blackmail Batman for the crime. Hugo would keep her tied up to his bed, and she would keep denying his advances of romance from him. She was eventually rescued from the G.C.P.D, however, it was unknown if Hugo molested her or not. * She is similar to Rachel Dawes where she was a former girlfriend of Bruce Wayne and the assistant district attorney of Gotham City. Like Rachel, Catherine distrusted vigilantes before deciding to work with them. * In the comic books, Selina Kyle and Holly Robinson are the ones who take up the mantle as Cat-Woman. * Catherine is portrayed by Blake Lively, who played Carol Ferris in the ''Green Lantern ''film. * Catherine has had many love interests so far such as Bruce Wayne, Cisco Blaine, John Marlowe, and Victor Sage. Category:Good Characters Category:Live-Action Category:Living Characters Category:Still Alive Category:Vigilantes Category:Female Category:Bat Family Category:Law Enforcement Category:Gotham Knight (T.V Series) Category:Gotham Knight